


Free Your Mind (The Rest Will Follow)

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory Fae Randomness [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, dom!reader, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah brings home Luna, can Reader handle two subs at a time?
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader/Queen Luna
Series: Polyamory Fae Randomness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213445
Kudos: 11





	Free Your Mind (The Rest Will Follow)

It starts when Farah comes home with Luna. You’ve known for years how badly Farah wants Luna, but Luna also being submissive has always been an issue. You know too, that no matter how tense they are they’ll need your help. Luna is the one to move first, eyes flickering from your lounge pants to your sports bra and back, she’s a little shy, you can see that, but you smirk, beckon Farah over first, kissing her deeply as you move to free her hair, enjoying the moan she lets out when you tug lightly at her caramel colored hair, her eyes closing as she gives herself up to you fully, letting you strip her down with only the smallest shiver. She’s been tentative since Rosalind but she wants this more than ever. You settle her to her knees gently, stroking her hair as you beckon Luna closer.

“C’mere shy girl…”

She steps from her shoes, shrinking a good four inches as she does so, seeming smaller and thinner and scared. You move to kiss her just as sweetly as you had Farah, easing her hair free of the same tight curl she always pulls it into, smiling at the contrast of her dark, deep chocolate hair and gentle pale eyes, her shiver noticeable when you strip her down, nudging her to kneel and moving away, gesturing for both women to stay as you do so, changing to give them skin and nothing else to touch, nothing but a strap. 

Luna trembles then and you move to sit gently guiding her into position where she can taste the strap, Farah moving naturally to her position and you smirk, stroking her hair gently. 

“Easy Moonchild, it’s alright.”

You speak softly, tenderly. You know why she’s scared but she’s beautiful like this, soft and trusting if nervous. Farah waits and you give her a gentle smile, stroking Luna’s hair softly as you dip to kiss her, moving to kiss Farah just as sweetly.

“It’s okay loves, just let me take care of you…”

Luna’s eyes light then and you can’t help smiling, stroking both women’s hair as you nudge them to start what you want them to do, watching with soft delight as both women start to lick and suck at your strap, Luna giving herself over to pleasure slowly, seeming to see the way Farah responds with such tender trust and pleasure as a sign to relax. 

You wait until you’re sure both women are content, stroking their backs and hair softly, encouraging them to share nicely, smiling when Farah moves to take Luna’s hands, noting the shy smile Luna gives her. 

“Good girl.”

You can’t help encouraging them both. Luna is fragile when she’s like this and Farah is always a little timid but she seems to have taken to her role as support and company easily. 

The first time Farah came to you she was shy, acting like she was ashamed of what she was feeling but you can’t help loving her for that, you can see the mirror of Farah back then in how Luna is now but you know with time both women will settle into this new routine. They won’t always have to share, but you can tell Luna needed the company this time. 

You wait of course, letting both women take their time and get good and comfortable, pushing them both off only when you can sense how needy Luna is, encouraging her to stand, then straddle as you guide her down, holding the strap steady for her, noting the look of pure happiness on Farah’s face even as you settle Luna against you, giving her time to get used to the feeling of what she’s about to do, taking the time to stroke Farah’s cheek, gently guiding her up to sit beside you, kissing her softly and enjoying the small tremble of pleasure. 

“Such good girls…”

You speak the words softly, guiding Luna into a slow pace even as you return your touch to Farah’s body, drawing her gently closer until she shifts against you a little, her legs falling open to let you tease her softly as she watches Luna riding you, both women’s rhythms stutter at the same time, the wash of pleasure enough that you smirk, kissing them both again as you give them time to come down, delighting in Luna soft whine when she settles beside you, kissing her gently again. 

“Good girl.”

You murmur the words again, noting Farah’s small and impatient sigh and gently teasing your fingers against her again, enjoying her shiver. 

“Relax, mindreader, we have time…”

You murmur, enjoying the flicker of surprise in her eyes and kissing her gently. 

“I’m not leaving you wanting Darling, don’t worry.”

You give them both some more time before moving to guide Farah into your lap, smiling when Luna sighs tiredly, curling a gentle arm around her and encouraging her to relax, trailing a soft hand over her back even as you focus in on Farah’s pleasure, idily skating your fingertips against Luna’s arm even as Farah’s pace picks up, your grip light on Farah’s neck as you pull her into a deeper kiss, tracing ‘I love you’ on Luna’s skin as you kiss Farah a little more forcefully, dragging a whine of sheer pleasure from her. You only take a little longer to drag her into release, smiling as you kiss her again. 

“That’s my good girl.”


End file.
